


Sun, Sky, Earth, Moon and the Wings That Carry Us

by CatpuccinoAndCatspresso



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, How is that not a tag yet wtf, Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Runaway merida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso/pseuds/CatpuccinoAndCatspresso
Summary: Work in progress title, likely will change it
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	Sun, Sky, Earth, Moon and the Wings That Carry Us

No one knows why it happened. Maybe the gods were in a good mood. Maybe it was when the first true god died. 

But everyone knows that it was at the start of the Viking Age, when civilization was created, that mankind was given wings. Some called it a curse, some a gift. But it was just a factor of life. 

When you were born, you were a newborn, a Curled as the certain stage of birth-two years was called. Babies were born with lumps on their backs, which at their first molt at the age of three would turn into crystalline buds, completely see through. 

They stayed in the budding stage till five, when they went through their seconds molt, and their metamorphosis. When they emerged from their cocoon, wrap, shell, egg, whatever it was, they would have wings, normally the ‘Emerged’ would have wings influenced by the closest person in their life, or something new. 

It would always have raggedy wings, and they would still have the residue webbing on them for the next few months, making them curled and unuseable. 

Wings wouldn't change until the ‘Unfurled’ was ten, unless something large happened to them, like a relative dying, or losing a limb. 

At ten they went into the second metamorphosis, and after the emerged from that they would molt every two years till thirteen, At thirteen they went through the final metamorphoses, wings would never change again unless they had a trauma, and afterwards the teen would molt every year.

Wings after molting would sometimes, rarely normally barely differing from before, have a new pattern but wings were always unique, and there was a class taught, starting at ten, to kids alongside dragon training in which the student would be taught how to use their wings and the magic that came along with them, were given a codename of sorts, always unique. 

Most magic was things like speeding up crops, or always making food perfectly, then there were ones that were more rare, like lighting a fire from across the room, or conjuring up a shield. Even rarer were ones like REAL magic but often only a handful gained those types. 

As some wings were very fragile, and not all were protected, the art of flight armor was begun. Flightarmor was a delicate art, and while not every smith learnt weapons making or how to work a type of metal, every one learnt how to create flight armor. 

Shirts were often open backed and would be tied together in the middle, or for smaller wings or those who preferred it, shirts with slits it the back. 

This was just life, however not cultures had the same flight armor, clothing, rituals as always with different cultures...


End file.
